


【pwp】假戏真做

by Alidia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidia/pseuds/Alidia
Summary: 是假戏没错，是真的做了。【警示】不是纯粹出于爱意的性，注意避雷。自设宇宙，设定复杂奇葩。





	【pwp】假戏真做

Steve饱含杀机地向倒地的机器人掷出他的武器，就像掷出他的生命一样毫不犹疑。他确信这个奥创—究极型将要倒在自己的手下，钢板破裂，电路暴露，冒出火花，然后彻底毁坏。就像曾经无数他的属下一样。他曾歼灭过无数低级型。但每一个高级型都被Tony Stark保护得好好的，通过无数次升级和配备。像是什么珍贵财产，像他以前对复仇者一样周全备至。这是倒在他手下的第一个，他决定把它的残骸送往索多玛。这不是挑衅，这是复仇。

他没做到。他的盾牌在空中被精准无比的一炮击落。一个流线型的钢铁盔甲骤然从窗外飞入并降落，稳稳地踩在地上。气流掀起的风拂过脸颊和嗓子，Steve不敢相信地抬起头。方才倒地的机器人马上爬起来恭谨地跪倒：“我主。”

Tony Stark。

索多玛的主人没有摆出任何阵仗，孤身一人地直接就进入了复仇者基地。原因显著，他要保护一个杀人犯、刽子手、罪恶滔天的混蛋机器人。

不速之客身上的盔甲严丝合缝地收敛入他的身体和骨缝。他满不在乎地看着Steve极具攻击性的战斗姿态，直接半躺倒在沙发上，随意地抽出沙发底下的抽屉，意外地挑了挑眉：“还在。”他拿起了一袋蔓越莓干，撕开包装，往嘴里扔了一颗，含糊地吩咐奥创高级型：“返回索多玛。”

“是，主人。”机器人虔诚之极地回应，然后立即进行践行，点火，起燃，腾空，它正要飞出，Steve抬手就是一枪准确地打在了机器人的动力源上。

Steve抬手，把盾牌重新收回手上，“我还没答应。”

“用上热兵器了啊。总算承认了现代科技的好？”Tony突然笑了笑：“你不答应也不算数。”

他尾音还没落，机器人就飞快地飞离了。Steve没有追上去拦阻，鉴于自己眼前有更值得留下的目标。他看着Stark，他的眼神极其复杂，他的血液开始缓慢燃烧，升温，沸腾起来，“既然你来了，他走了又怎么样？”

刚才还噙着笑意趾高气扬的傲慢分子极其不舒服地动了起来，半边身子抽搐了一下。他装作若无其事的样子往嘴里扔了一个蔓越莓干，马上被自己噎住了，反射性地咳嗽得干呕起来。他呼吸急促，身体从内而外地发抖、战栗，以至于他不得不用肘关节撑在了膝盖上大声喘气，而弯下了他半节脖颈。但Tony Stark马上又扬起了头，他焦糖色的瞳孔毫不服输地直视过来，闪烁着称得上恶毒的光芒：“卑劣的血清‘压制’能让你获得什么快感吗，长官？动物性的无聊的压制。我承认我在你面前占尽下风，这可不是因为我无能，而是因为你在利用我体内的东西！”

Steve向他走过去：“是你告诉我的，浓度压制是这种动物族群基因的本能。”他甚至开了个玩笑，“族群基因。没想到我记得住这个单词。”

他每走近一步，Tony的每一个细胞都在发出尖叫和反对的信号，后退！后退！低头！低头！服从！服从！他的血液循环把这些狂叫不止的信号输送到大脑，输送到心脏，输送到四肢百骸。Tony发着狠与自己的身体本能对抗，用尽全身力气发出了一个轻蔑的笑声，然后是一连串的笑，他神采里闪烁着变幻莫测的疯狂：“你不敢杀了我，队长。我提醒过你们很多次，我如果死了，地球要为我陪葬。”

Steve缓慢地把手按上他的咽喉，稍一用力，便陷进了柔软的皮肤，对方血管和神经在他的手指底下有节律地跳动：“那你在害怕什么？告诉我，Stark。”

Tony心说今天是无法善了了，他想了想自己最近的行为，有没有、是不是把这个大兵刺激太过了。回忆在他数字化的大脑面前不到零点五秒就飞快地处理了一遍，他觉得有点倒霉，最近他明明都呆在索多玛。他对着面前箍紧自己脖子的男人扬起适当的假笑：“Rogers，你该不会觉得我没留一点后手，就直接走过来了吧？就像通关奖励会直接寄到你的邮箱？就像彩票会自动中上州级大奖？不，十秒之内你不松开我，布鲁克林会有一个奥创分队为你送上惊喜。要试试看吗？要验证一下吗？十、九——”

Tony还没数到8，Steve像被火烧了一样撇开了手，“好男孩，”他夸奖式地竖起了拇指，“纽约人民感谢你。”

Steve的愤怒快要实质化地烧起来了，他看着Tony，光是他这种愤怒的情绪就让Tony几乎要拼尽全身力气才能抑制住请求降罪的冲动。这该死的、该死的血清，他咬着牙诅咒，我回去就要把我浑身上下的血换一遍！他要站起来，却发现自己意念里强烈有一股冲动叫嚣着不要离开这里。

他抬头看向Steve碧蓝的眼睛，那双眼睛强硬而坚决控制住他，就像遥控器控制住一个无人机，“我不会放你走的。”

Tony讽刺地尖笑：“就算我在纽约埋了十颗炸弹？”

Steve咬了咬牙，他脸上昭然若揭地闪过犹豫、担忧、负疚、痛苦，这种情绪经由那种不知名的连接又暗暗地给Tony肩上加了一层压力。他又蓄意加强了一倍‘压制’。Tony几乎就要向前倒下了，他全凭喉口屏着的最后一口气吊着自己的上半身。这个程度是谎都说不来了，Tony在心里翻了个白眼，希望他别问我爱不爱他。

Steve说：“我确实不敢杀你。但我也不能放你走。我放走了你，后果严重得更多。没有第二次机会了。如果我会听从要挟，那么我早就听从了更多人。”他向前扣住Tony的肩膀：“是你自投罗网的，Stark。”

Tony点了点头表示认可：“我的确是核弹级的威力。”

Tony觉得事情糟糕了起来。他真的、确实就是一时冲动才开启了装甲飞过来。他在电子屏幕看见的是奥创的尖利的刀手即将插进Steve的心脏，他以自己难以理解的速度喊了一个停，但是这个奥创和他并没来得及建立连接……Tony不再想下去了，追忆过去没有必要，怎么解决眼前的困境才是现实。

（他脑海中响起Friday的报告：“奥创究极型1-96可用。7、30-38、51、54、69、74不可用。需要调遣过来吗，Boss？”  
Tony说：“迫不得已的时候我会下令。调动终极型号太危险了。”  
Friday：“可以调用普通型。”  
“普通型解决不了Rogers。来几个都一样。”）

他的目光转向了自己，银白色的装甲从他皮肤上蔓延，才蔓延开半个手掌，Steve按住他的手，下令道：“不。”于是它就乖乖地又收回了他的皮下。

“我就知道会是这样，”Tony说，“所以一见面我就收起来了。只是试试，万一灵了呢。”

Steve看着他，说：“值得试一试。”

Tony顺服地在他的手臂上俯首，Steve下意识地抽回来，马上被他的右手拦住。他另一只手柔软而敏捷地从Steve的大腿向上摸索，“你知道什么值得一试吗，队长。”

他的口吻缠绵而暧昧，Steve感觉手心一阵麻痒，过电一般地刺入他的血液——Tony Stark柔软的唇舌在他的手心上色情地吮吸腾挪，给了他的一个极度强烈的暗示，长以分钟计的掌心湿吻过后，Tony含混不清地在他手心说话，翕动的嘴唇仍然在煽动Steve的每一根神经，“在索多玛天天对着一群电路板，我很久没有性生活了，考虑下这个，Rogers。让我检索一下可能搅局的人——任务进度最快的罗曼诺夫还在非洲呢，保守估计你可以在这个沙发上操我三天三夜。”

Steve想说不，但——天哪，他想说不，他绝对想说不——他的血液燃烧了起来，他咒骂这个不识相的血清，把Tony Stark这种一流危险人物当成族群的一份子，当成“可交配的”。他更咒骂自己，肮脏下流的藤蔓从他潜意识里、从他珍藏的记忆里伸出爬行，速度之快，可能二十秒就爬遍了一整座墙，爬到他的五脏六腑里面，爬到他的胯间；

Tony Stark的右手灵活地隔着衣物挑动着抬头的性器，在他耳边如恶魔一般低喃：“你该不会忘了以前怎么搞我吧，Steve。你该不会还是那套古老的贞操观吧，Rogers。搞我，搞到我除了淫叫什么都说不出来。我把纽约的奥创全都叫回索多玛。你知道我一向守诺。我说出来的都做得到。”

Steve双手猛地施力把他向后压在沙发上，磨着牙根，他从眼前这位前情人身上继承的劣习脱口而出，“操你的，Stark。你就是想要这个？”

复仇者基地这个沙发维持了一贯的Stark式风格，它大得可以说是两张床——大家默契地各自重修了自己的房间，去掉了无处不在彰显自己存在感的原主人的装设痕迹，但复仇者们都没对公共区域提出意见。

Steve把他的整个人抓住，下压，拉下他的裤子扔到一边，而后从衣料的缝隙摸索他的下身，很快就摸到了隐秘的后穴，他伸出食指和中指往里抠挖。Tony迷乱地发出模糊的呻吟，他摸着Steve老二的右手转移阵地，按住了对方在自己后穴抽插的两根手指，用力推着他深入。紧致的肠肉淫靡地包围上来，迎着来自分别两只手的三根手指一收一缩，很快就分泌出了一片滑腻。Tony浑身颤抖，战栗地扭动起来，他大得漂亮的双眼一片薄薄的水雾，他喘息着哀求：“进来……”

Steve恶意地抽出手指放到他的嘴边，他顺从地张开嘴迎接粗暴的戳弄，然后在一个空档凑上来试图和Steve接吻。或者说是撕咬。淫液腥膻的味道混着唾液的交缠在两人之间拉开了长长的银丝，带着刺鼻的血腥的铁锈气味。湿濡的双唇分离的一瞬间，所有情感一霎那爆着纵欲的腥气撞出，Tony从他的眼神里读取和重写一切——他还在爱你……他实在恨你！他恨不得和你现在就死在这张床上……危险！太危险了——

Tony闭上了眼睛，关闭了性以外的所有通道。温情脉脉的东西越少越好。他像一个欠操的婊子一样张开双腿磨蹭Steve的阴茎，他在“压制”之下更为淫荡地像一个接客太多的烂货一样甜蜜地发浪：“求你……长官，求你操我。”

“这可是你要求的。”他说。

Steve的阴茎凑近了他的穴口，他被拉着脚踝把一只腿交叠上来，然后掰开。粗大的性器像一把利刃一样插入，强硬地撑开骚热的后穴，全根没入了柔软的肠道里。那玩意对他来说有点超出规格了，被打断的前戏与反复的催促让Tony自作自受，大吃苦头。撕裂的疼痛驱使着他下意识地不断挣扎，用尽力气地想向后逃开，又被Steve钢铁一样的力道紧紧扣住了腰。

Tony狼狈地发出了哽咽的声音。

他在渊上行走；他被光剖心去肺；他流淌了一地的体液。他体内被插进了一块烧红的烙铁，他在刀刃尖上煎熬，他在烈火里失水。这是他求来的。他应得的。他目空一切，狂妄自大。他自食其果。他作法自毙。

Steve毫无怜悯地贯穿到底，再全然地抽出，然后再重重地插入。他的左手按着身下人的腰，拦住他任何的逃避，按出深深的淤青和指痕。他使用他的阴茎，仿佛在使用施加于双方的刑具。

他粗暴地向内冲撞挺动，得到了内壁应激地排斥，尽管如此，他也要一往无前地艰涩地往里拆开、操烂这个人。Tony Stark。他看着这个人红着的眼眶和细密的长睫，他下贱的呜咽和索取，他生动而鲜活的高傲。他纯然的无辜和纯粹的恶意。世界上怎么会有这样的人。世界上怎么会有Tony Stark？他活该被操死在这里。

“Stark，你真他妈应该看看你现在什么样子。”

“……哈……啊……你可以……谷歌下……我有多少性爱录像带……在……网上……别……”

Tony神志不清地觉得他的力道是要活生生地穿透他的肠子，顶到他的心肺。那把冷酷的枪械要把他给捅穿在沙发上，钉死在柔软的布料上。狠辣的抽插折磨快把他操透了，而他除了呻吟和叫床一无所为。在血清的压制下，他不仅没有丝毫反抗，甚至只想哭求他继续征伐，想当他的妓女，当他的一个随时取用的洞。激烈的快感和痛楚在他脑海里同时跳跃闪动，他甚至生出了一点后悔：早知道就不激他了。Steve是个老派的性伴侣，要跟他上床有时竟然需要烛光晚餐，这类人鲜少会用到这种仿佛鞭挞的性方式。

硕大的龟头猛地划过他的敏感点，他浑身痉挛，后穴猛地紧缩。Steve更用力地往里捅，他完全无意于快感，他只想让这变成漫久的刑罚。对他们两个都是。由外至内的暴力和由血液翻涌至皮肤的压制撞得他整个人向上晃动，他流出越来越多的淫水，他敏感地抽噎着。胯骨和臀肉在他们的交合处撞出了白沫。

Tony被性支配了一切。他眼角止不住地流出生理性的泪水，他徒劳地用手遮住，又被Steve拨开。所以，他能看到强烈的不容置疑的苦痛在燃烧着Steve Rogers的灵魂。他看到那双碧蓝如海的眼睛里升起狂躁的风暴和郁痛的云雾。一滴水液落在他侧脸处。那不是Tony的眼泪。

而他体内的性器还在坚决地、较劲地、剧烈地、发狠地抽插。Steve就是要故意地残酷地肉体上折磨Tony。尽管那意味着他同时地精神上在反复在伤害他自己。

他缴械投降了。他为什么要这样对他？把他逼成这个样子。把Steve Rogers逼成这个样子。

他爬动着向上抱住对方赤裸的双肩，哽咽着求饶。他说不出连贯的英文，单词都被撞成了散乱的碎片。他什么尊严都丢掉了：

“算了……算了！……放过我……放过我。轻点，不要……你爱我！Steve Rogers！就只是……别这样……性只是性，好吗？……please.”

阿尔法的侵犯终于稍微泄露了一点点仁慈，操弄的速度稍微减缓了一些，但Tony还是被操得抽搐着颤抖。他生理性的泪水被一一吻掉。Tony的大脑发出无数个报错和警告，他的神经末梢被灼烧得一片焦黑，但他已经无力去拒绝Steve少见的温存了。他被操怕了。他被那个操他的人弄怕了。兼而有之。

他们的性爱好像十死无生的地狱单程票。

Steve放缓了动作，但一下比一下深地顶弄着他脆弱的深处。Tony顺应着他身体每一个细胞的呼喊，他虚软无力地一次次接纳，融合。他低声啜泣着。他的睫毛沾着亮晶晶的水光，他的声音哑得像风琴，这实在动人得能让一块石头产生裂缝：“Steve……”

于是高位者的强硬像山崩一样断裂了。他把Tony扭向另一边的脸用手掰回来。他没完没了地向里操弄，一边上瘾般地操干一边低声喊他的名字。而不是姓。他甚至称得上有些乞求地低声重复：“Tony……Tony……”然后，他微弱的两个单词轻得像马上就崩解了：“回来吧。”

Tony当做没听见。他尤其什么也没听见。他的双腿环上Steve的腰，用尽技巧地吞吃扭动，含混地说着淫乱的呻吟和脏话。他在这方面经验丰富，他约过太多杂志女郎们，太知道她们怎么样专业而纯熟地挑起人的征服欲。他只需要换个主语，把各种下流淫秽之极的色情话换个主体。Steve以前适应他的床上表现适应了很久，现在看来成效斐然，他居然也能骂出一句“除了做口活的时候闭上你这张婊子嘴。”

Tony倒是想闭嘴，Steve很明显又被他激怒了。他把他翻过来，向着一张一合地吐着淫水的穴口直插进去，然后随手给了他的屁股一巴掌。Tony羞愤得浑身发抖，几乎要吸射他的鸡巴，那根大东西在他体内横冲直撞。他弯伏着拱起后穴供人使用。他的脚趾紧绷着蜷缩，他的五指深深扎入柔软的皮革与布料，他被按着肩胛骨一跳一跳地动弹。他无力反抗这样的暴力，他侧过脸贴在沙发的柔软的平面上稍稍喘息，他漂亮的脊背弯出一整条下斜的弧度线。他再久经战场，他也是自小到大养尊处优的区区人类。他的筋骨皮肉能够轻易被拧断劈开，经不起这样的折磨。他被从里至外地撑开了。快感和痛楚洗刷他的所有骨骼，他无声地哭喊，他几乎感到垂死。

他被操得整个人摇晃挣扎，像一条案板上的鱼一样，等待被剖开或者已经被剖开。他被插入到几乎极限了，他抓紧呼吸每一寸的稀薄空气，以确定自己不会被操晕过去。跪趴着的姿势让他看不见阿尔法的脸，这让他被操得更坏了一点，让他被榨取掉了所有意志。彻底的填满，彻底的沉溺，彻底的任由支配。Tony完全被过度使用透了，他该死的就是寡廉鲜耻。

Steve之前叫他看看他什么样子，他就是被操翻的样子。他甚至不是个漂亮婊子，他的脸和下半身一样希望被操。他不是索多玛的独/裁者，不是成千上万个奥创机器人的父，不是联合国政府的通缉令榜首。要是说万中无一的天才，自以为是的混蛋，这种概括倒是准确了一点。但讲白了，他更是一个在美国队长床上大张双腿的便宜货，是他自己送上门来。

大量的精液灌进他体内的瞬间，他被操得浑身挺直，然后在男人胯下不停抽搐。Steve没有拔出来，他把他钉牢在原地内射，灼热的精液几乎要让他感觉被烫伤。Steve按着他，看着他不断抽搐，收紧的内穴几乎又把他夹硬。他拥抱住他——仍然按着他，肌肤交叠在一起的触感让Steve几乎又想把他翻过来再操一次，但他残存的一丝理智克制住了冲动。——不，他根本没有理智这种东西。不然他不会这样做。趁着看不到Stark的脸和那双眼睛，他在高潮的余韵里闭上眼睛，他向自己而认输，他感叹般地低声说，好像那是一个惊天的秘密：

“我真的恨你……Stark……该死的我还爱你。”

Tony在他身下发着抖僵住了。然后他往外爬开，他被阴茎操得凌乱不堪，他的后穴离开阴茎时拉开了长长的晶亮的淫水和精液，一整条。

他看向Steve Rogers，无疑是慌乱而又出奇失措的一眼——就看了那么一眼，他突然镇静下来。他才经过了那么混乱的一场性交，他浑身上下没有一个地方没在诉说他比街头的娼妓还欠操得不得了。然而Tony Stark好像就是能这样轻易地拿回主动权，轻易地俯视一切对他的沉迷。就像他能用最傲慢轻怠的态度吐出最下流低贱的言辞。就像他能将他想要的任何统统收入囊中，也能立刻弃如敝履。与其说他是天生的害人精，不如说他是天生的名流。

Tony Stark点了点头，他说：“谢谢，队长。我真没想到此时此刻了还能听见这个。你是全世界最好的前任，SI的股份我考虑给你留百分之五十，以免你日后连振金都买不起。我也爱你。”

他站起来，他的后穴甚至淌了着大量的精液，顺着他大腿一路流了下来，他至若不顾，白色的装甲直接从他皮肤上生出，开始覆盖全身。

Steve猛地站起来，收回盾牌，然后从枕头下面摸出一把枪。他俩一丝不挂地对峙。

对Steve血液里翻腾的压制欲，Tony这次视若无睹。装甲继续蔓延。等他全副武装了，他说：“血清的‘压制’，是阶级之间的雄性压制，当它交配的时候它就不会拿这套礼貌出来了。”

Steve也并没有非常挫败的样子，只是陈述：“我不该相信你。”

“该，真的该。纽约真的有好几个奥创。我晚点去回收。Friday刚刚还想让我再叫八九十个终极型过来，相比起来我们的解决方式……非常和平。就是你的尺寸确实惊人，操得我只想回去睡三天三夜。别拦我了，我有盔甲你拦不住。”面罩还没戴上，Tony走到茶桌那边拿了那包蔓越莓干吃了一颗，又把它揣进装甲里带走了，“尼克福瑞当初甚至不给你安排国家地理的课程吗？动物求偶的时候拿这一套出来基因早传不下来了，雌性是很难搞的。很不幸，似乎我刚刚让你的血清认可了我是配偶，我估计怎么也得持续两三天吧。谢谢你愿意搞我，诚恳致谢，评价五星，下次有机会还来。” 

“还有就是，我说到做到。纽约的奥创都会回到他们的索科维亚或索多玛。”

“Tony，停手吧。你再不停手，我会去索多玛找你的。我会找到你，我可能会要你的命。”

“万分期待，扫榻以待。诶，队长，不穿衣服是不是不太好？我们做爱做得太昏天黑地，我恐怕我们俩原来的衣服都不能穿了。明天会让佩珀给你快递一套五位数以上的西装，当做赔礼了。”Tony散漫地挥了挥手给Steve致意。然后他戴上面罩，启动装甲，迅如流星地往天边飞去了。

 

Steve把盾牌丢在地上，看着混乱不堪的大厅，尤其是从沙发上滴到地毯上再淌过阳台的精液痕迹，实在没忍住，一边回自己的房间穿衣服一边敲自己的头。娜塔莎回来还有三天，三天他真的能复原这个吗？他刚刚怎么会忘记叫Tony.他妈的.Stark负责这摊事？

真是一团糟。除了性。

 

“Boss，有东西在……”  
“闭嘴，Friday.”  
“但是——”  
“看在上帝的份上！我知道那是什么！”  
“绝境装甲是要收回您体内的，如果罗杰斯队长的……”  
“操！我才反应过来。这件mk140不能穿也不能收了，回去换一件。Friday，你可真贴心。操他妈的Steve Rogers，我回去还得写个干洗机的程序出来。”

真他妈一团糟。除了性/爱。

————————

————————

Note:

#本质是前文《错位与重始》（lofter号：柚子葡萄水）的番外；但不看这篇也不影响，看了也不会知道更多。写的东西与正文无关。世界介绍会专门写出来  
#非abo文，阿尔法是指族群中的领袖，上级阶层者

感谢一个好心的妹子借我ao3账号。

#

世界介绍：

3495宇宙的未来分支之一索多玛分支副本的盾铁，队长拥有a4记忆（融合式，但他一直以为自己被空间宝石导致穿越）在3495宇宙呆了近十三年。他过来的时候是2020年。这十三年和铁一起经历了各种大事件，协议事件，斯克鲁尔事件，索科维亚事件，etc。以2020为节点，在大概24年发展出py关系，2028年左右正式确认关系。

由于灭霸线没有走出来，该世界最大boss为奥创。

奥创在瓦坎达表面被打败后把自己上传到网络上，默默发展了很多年，最后进化为掌控世界的超反。占领世界 杀人如麻，无恶不作。超英们被迫躲在荒无人烟的重山或丛林里面。其中复仇者们躲在山洞里面。为了对付奥创，铁人决定使用并改造绝境病毒。他的打算被队长提前发现，并先用在了自己身上，结果发现血清和绝境有拮抗，互相对立，绝境负责摧毁，血清负责造成。  
Tony Stark最后给自己使用了绝境。绝境病毒非常酷烈，队长抽了六次血给他输血清，到后面Steve已经晕倒了，铁的情况还是非常不妙。里德毅然给他加大了绝境病毒的量，他在濒死与存活之间非常残酷地挣扎，走了几个来回，几乎没有人形。但是铁还是成功了，最后成为了究极！铁人，拥有了机器化的生物系统和几乎完全掌控的绝境。  
复仇者们离开山洞发动进攻，他们的计划是销毁奥创主脑。但在入侵奥创主脑时，只有铁发现奥创主脑原机给所有奥创机器人设下了三条不可更改的法则与目的：1、保护原机，原机销毁则全部自毁；2、毁灭世界，3、不可自我销毁；除非是原机的命令。一台自毁，全部自毁。  
自毁均为爆炸式自毁，Tony立刻对班纳博士和黑寡妇正在进行的销毁操作喊停，并让他们出去。两人都非常困惑，但是基于信任停手并照做了。铁马上锁上了门，里德想进来帮他，进不来。  
TonyStark改销毁为吞并，他在非凡的痛苦中融合了奥创原机。这一切是电光火石之间，他的决定下得很快，因为要是犹豫了奥创可能就会翻盘。奥创的意识泯灭了，铁人成为了奥创机器人心目中的主人和父亲：奥创原机。在场的机器人全部对他俯首称臣。但他的力量无法统辖这个数量的奥创机器，于是杀戮与战争并没有完全停止，他竭尽全力只停止了八成左右，然后晕倒了。复仇者们试图靠近他，被奥创机器人认为是要攻击他们的主人，他们发起了针对复仇者的战争。复仇者们险死还生地逃了出来。  
世界的统治者由奥创主机变成了铁人，奥创机器人们对“父亲”盲目崇拜，他们每占领一个地方都要宣扬铁人的名称。在苏醒后，Tony Stark收束起了战争。他通过分级的方式，只主动控制高级别的奥创机器人，其他奥创机型由高级机型统治，并给高级机型起名为究极—xx号。现在，铁人才是奥创的主脑。他把管辖地从世界收束到了奥创的根据地索科维亚，以及索科维亚的邻城索多玛。他不喜欢在索科维亚呆着，一般呆在索多玛。平常，铁人只呆在索多玛。  
铁人一不做二不休，分发低配绝境病毒、横据网络、盘查信息。他必须要拿到所有的奥创机型，才能发起销毁命令。因为奥创编号为X系列的所有机器窃取了他的反应堆技术，按照一次自毁全部自毁的核心命令（爆炸式自毁，相当于原/子/弹的威力），铁人不得不以各种酷厉的手段去拿取信息。（政/府包括复仇者们以及各种超级组织有收缴或私藏不同的奥创机器用以研究，量实在太大了铁要一一收回。）  
复仇者们与铁不断摩擦，由于复仇者方面的不断挑衅，最后Tony派领了一个奥创分队专门对付复仇者，这是内战也是外战，被报纸讽刺地称为“T.S独立战争”。复仇者方面在这场旷日持久的战争里的一次战役中失去了快银。由于不能接受失去奥创高级型导致底下的附庸全部失控，铁人拒绝交出战役奥创方面的统领究极-46，这极度激化了复仇者与Tony方面的矛盾。  
铁携几乎所有听从他号令的奥创机器人以独/裁者姿态退守索多玛和索科维亚。联合政府又惊又惧，不敢丝毫进犯，立即表示承认主权，与索多玛方发起和谈，被幸存的人们斥骂为绥靖政策。（铁人昏迷的那段时间奥创机器人是打着他的旗号侵略世界的）。  
前面提到队长的血清注入了Tony的身体以对抗绝境。3495宇宙的血清基于浓度有‘压制’作用，有一种成分属于一类已经灭亡的生物被技术重塑后的产物。该类动物除了有强大的潜力挖掘能力，还有族群内分明的阶级系统。类似狼群，但比狼群夸张。血清的浓度造成等级的差异，形成自然的‘压制’。这种‘压制’深入骨髓，倒也不会说低阶者不会完全受控，但是高阶位者的强烈愿望和明确指令多少要去遵循。因此，绝境铁没事不会跟队长面碰面。复仇者和政府方收到了Tony要求回收奥创机器的条款作为和谈条件，正在漫长的拉锯讨价还价中。  
本篇发展于一次战争后，复仇者们各自运送奥创机器人到纽约供政/府研究和和谈用，Steve从巴黎运回一个奥创高级型到纽约，此时基地空无一人，但他所运送的机器人被巴黎方面的另一个反社会反派官员下了套，自动能源复苏，与他大打出手。为了Steve的性命也为了这个奥创机器人，Tony情急之下亲自前来了纽约。  
背景很复杂，但pwp很简单……就是纯车。


End file.
